Do you wanna come over and kill some time?
by DukefuckingWayne
Summary: This is for Sweetascandyy for helping me out so much. This will probably be a series of one shots because it ties in with her and my wrestling story. So go look her up and read hers! I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Out of everyone in the world, I chose him. Why him? I have a habit of picking bad men, but this time. I've gone too far in my book.

I slipped in the card key and turned the handle. Nervous wasn't even the proper word to describe how I was feeling, the room was dark. I'm guessing he wasn't here yet. I let my bag slip down on the floor, I jumped when I felt a pair of hands grab my waist, and he spun me around and pulled me closer to him.

Our noses were touching, I started panicking...but it was that exciting panic.

"I didn't think you were gonna show up."

"Believe me, neither did I." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Anybody see you when you went up here?"

"Nope, I was completely alone. I promise."

"Good." He grabbed the back of my knees and lifted me off the ground; I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I've been waiting to damn long." He slipped the shirt over my head and threw it on the ground, slammed his lips against mine. I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned into the kiss. I thought about Ember and quickly pushed him off of me.

"Wait, Seth. What if Ember finds out? She might kill me."

"Kill you, sweetheart. Who's the best friend here?"

"But you have earned that title yourself." He cupped my cheeks and lightly pressed his lips against mine and pulled away.

"Autumn, we can stop this right now if you want. Leave this room and pretend that this never happened."

"No!" I let out a frustrated groan. I hid my face in the crook of my neck. I started slowly kissing his neck. "This was never supposed to happen ever. Since the damn you interfered with my match. I never thought…"

"Trust me, neither did I. We were only after her."

"Well Dean got what he wanted."

"And as I promised her and now to you. I'll keep her safe." I sat down on the bed behind me and ran my fingers through my hair. I started laughing to myself.

"What?"

"This all started because of a kiss." I heard him chuckle as he sat right beside me.

"You started this." I lightly shoved him down to the bed and took me with him, we were both lying down.

"Yeah because it was just to distract you so we can get out of there. I didn't think it we would have gone this far." I turned my body to the side facing him. "Then you go off kissing me."

"Yeah." He placed his arms behind his head. "I tend to have that effect on women." I slapped his chest; he ended up grabbing my hand and pulling my on top of him. He tucked the strands of hair behind my ear. "I just want to let you know I won't and will not regret this."

"I won't either, I'm just afraid of what might happen when word gets out. I don't want to end up having to be the reason the three of you end up falling apart. Being Ember's best friend, I know Dean will have a target on my back and god knows what will happen to her and then I-." He finally shut me up with another kiss, I knew I was talking more than I wanted to but it was the complete truth. I didn't love Seth, but I cared for him enough to worry about all of this and I know he knows this. My hands slipped down to the hem of his shirt, I tugged down lightly and he sat up. There was a small break between the kiss as I slipped his shirt off.

He picked me up and placed me on my back on the bed, he pulled away from my lips to my jaw, down to my neck and then my collarbone. I felt his fingertips slide down to the buttons of my jeans; I bit my lip and nodded in response. He undid them, I lifted my hips to help him take them off, leaving in nothing but my bra and underwear. His kissed trailed down to the middle of my chest; I quickly placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

He let out a sigh of relief; I shot him a confused look and raised my eyebrow.

"Were you thinking that we were going to fast?"

"I was I'm sorry. I just. I don't want to ruin anything. I'm sorry." He laid back; I put my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"We can just lay here." I looked up at him. "I don't mind it at all." He smiled and kissed the top of my head. All I could think about was, how will people react if they found out…


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, you might see a similarity in Sweetascandyy's ending of the fic with this. We share ideas and this time we ended with different things. Sorry if that doesn't make sense. But we wrote different versions? Anyways I hope you enjoy mine and hers! :) ALSO THESE MIGHT BE SCRAMBLED AROUND, THE SETTINGS AND TIMELINE WON'T BE IN ORDER, SORRY IF YOU GUYS GET CONFUSED. BUT HERE'S THE SMALL WARNING!

* * *

I kept staring at my phone for the last fifteen minutes, I kept replaying my plans over and over again in my mind and then I finally decided to call. It rang twice and immediately regretted the decision, I was getting ready to hang up, until I heard her voice.

"Hello?" Like an idiot, I froze. I was thinking things to say. "Look if you don't tell me who this is, I'm going to hang up."

"Sorry, Autumn. It's me."

"Me who?"

"Seth."

"Hi...Ember gave you the number?"

"More like I snuck her phone and got the number."

"How can I help you?"

"Funny, you say that. Because I know how to help you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about getting your best friend back, getting her out of this and back on your side." The line went silent, I wasn't sure if she thought I was lying or hung up.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the hotel?"

"Marriott?"

"Yeah."

"What floor?"

"1219."

"I'll be right there." She hung up before I could say a word, then I realized. What if they see her come to my room. My mind began racing again, then heard a knock on my door. I ran to my door and opened it, seeing her there standing. She pushed me out the way and closed the door. "Your buddy Roman almost saw me."

"Sorry. You should have let me come to you instead."

"I'm sharing a room with Kaitlyn, not sure if she would be keen on seeing you in there. Now, how can you give me my best friend back."

"That match you're wanting to plan, after wrestlemania."

"What of it?"

"I'm gonna throw the match." Autumn's reaction wasn't something I expected. She started laughing. "I'm very happy you find this amusing. Can I ask why?"

"You're really gonna throw a match for her? I highly doubt that."

"It's almost the only way you can get your best friend back, but you know what? You can go, forget I ever called you. I knew this was going to be a stupid idea." I began walking to the door and as soon as I opened it, she slammed it shut.

"Look." She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry. It's just, you throwing a match for her. She's Ember."

"Now what the fuck is that supposed me mean? She's not good enough for that? I know how much you want her out of this mess and you don't think I'll do that for a friend in need?!" I realized my voice rose causing her to jump, I just walked away from her and sat at the corner of my bed. I saw her sit across from me with her hands on her lap and her head down. I never saw her like this, Autumn is a tough one and doesn't take shit from anyone, but this time. She looked...hopeless. "I know she wants to get out of this and the amount of time that we have known each other, we've gotten close to a point that I would do anything for her."

"You like her a lot, don't you?"

"Not in the way you think, kid." There was a small gap of silence.

"Thanks for this. You don't have to do this."

"But I want to. I know she wants to get out of this." Or so I think she does. She stood up and walked to the door. I followed behind her and stopped her. "Can...can I do something. Look, you can hit me or do whatever you want after." She shot me a confused look and shook her head.

"Uh, sure I guess?" Autumn leaned against the wall, I took a few steps forward and moved the strands of hair from her face. She tensed up, I lifted her chin and pressed my lips against hers. I stayed longer than I should have, I pulled away and was surprised as she kissed me back. I leaned my forehead against hers, she let out a shaky breath, she turned the door knob and gave me one last look. "I don't even..."

"Neither do I." She shook her head and left.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a short one, not because I got stuck. Mainly because this one was mean to be short, I apologize for the feels that are going to get hurt. Enjoy x

* * *

I was waiting on the elevator to reach my floor, I couldn't sleep and decided to just walk around a bit. Once the doors opened, I was immediately shoved to the ground and looked up to see a furious Autumn staring down at me.

"Hello to you too."

"Go fuck yourself." I shot her a confused look.

"What did I do?"

"What did you do? YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT EMBER!" I placed my hand over her mouth. She began swatting them away, I got down to her level and looked her in the eyes.

"The two are on this floor and I can imagine the walls aren't that sound proof. Let's take this to my room and talk like normal people, please?" She pushed my hand away and nodded.

"Fine." I walked her to my hotel room and closed the door behind us. She had her arms folded across her chest, at this moment she looked adorable. But now was not the time to compliment her. I did lie to her about her best friend, well now I was gonna pay for it. "Well!?"

"I'm sorry." She scoffed as she paced back and forth in front of me.

"I trusted you, Seth. You promised."

"I promised you she would be safe and with me around, she was. I never said I promised to keep her the same. That was her own doing, Autumn. I can't control her in that situation."

"I wasted my time with you. I wasted my goddamn time to get her back just to fucking see that she doesn't want to be near me anymore." I shot my head up at the first sentence, I felt my heart sink. I chuckled to myself and shook my head.

"Wasted your time, huh? Every fucking second when Ember told me about you. I would quickly defend you and tell her she was wrong. That you weren't that type of person, every fucking time and now. I should have believed her. We're all but wasted time to you. Guess you only wanted me to get her." I saw a pained look on her face, she dropped her arms to her side and started shaking her head.

"No...Seth. No that's what I mean-"

"No, that's alright. You've said enough, _kid_." I sat down on the bed and looked up with her. I started cracking my knuckles. "You didn't have to make me express my feelings to you. But I guess you had to do whatever you could to get it out of me." I saw her eyes water up. "I think we're done here."

"No, Seth! That's not what I meant. Please, what I said the past couple of weeks, I meant it!" She came closer, wanting to put her hands on my arms but moved away.

"I'm only wasting you time, Autumn. Let me prevent that for you." I walked to the hotel door and opened it. She let out a sob, I looked away and heard her footsteps get closer. She looked at me one more time and left. I slammed the door shut, I kicked my duffle bag across the room, running my hands through my hair. I didn't want it to go down that way but she showed me a side that Ember warned me about. I should have listened when she told me. There was a knock on the door, I groaned in frustration and grabbed the door knob and opened the door. "Look I said you need to g-" I looked seeing Roman standing there with a quizzical look on his face.

"Sorry, man. I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab some food because I'm starving." "Yeah." I grabbed my wallet. "Let's get out of here."


	4. Chapter 4

It took me over 30 minutes to persuade Sabrina to give me Autumn's room number, furious wasn't the word to explain how I was feeling right now. When she finally gave in she told me not to be harsh. How can I not be? I reached her floor and ran to her door. I started banging until she opened up her door.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell do you wa-" I walked right past her and began pacing back and forth in her room. "Get out now."

"Oh no, you and I are going to have a little talk." She groaned and shut the door. "Just as I thought you couldn't be any worse. You do this to my best friend."

"She deserved it."

"Maybe, but. In front of the entire world, Autumn? You took it to another low."

"Well she lied to me about her not seeing Dean!"

"AND YOU LIED TO HER ABOUT SEEING ME!"

"I'm not the only one who did."

"Yeah, well I'm the one who told her and there's something you didn't know, little princess. That night out she was planning, was to tell you about EVERYTHING. On why she wanted to stay and about being with Ambrose." The smirk on her face disappeared. She let he arms fall to the side and looked down at her feet. "Oh don't tell me you feel bad now. Darling. It's too late for that now." I let out a chuckle and shook my head. "She really wanted to fix things between you two and she knew this topic was the way to go."

"AJ knew-"

"Fuck AJ! You know...this is all her fault."

"She showed me everything I needed to know."

"Not in the way it should have been! Jesus Christ, Autumn. AJ has sucked you in, you talk about being brain washed while you choose that psychopath over your best friend!" I ran my fingers through my hair. "I want you to think about that. Though I know that she won't forgive you for this. I don't even know if I can look at you the same anymore."

"Oh and why the hell do you think I care!?"

"Ever since I saw you in the audience during that match with Kane." Her mouth dropped. "Oh you think I didn't see you out there? Sweetheart..." I picked up the hoodie she had one the chair. "You should be smart on what you wear." Autumn yanked the hoodie from my hands and held it tightly. "That wasn't the only match you showed up to, was it?"

"Get out."

"Running away from everything, like always." I mocked her by bowing. "As you wish, princess." I left the room and slammed the door in the process. I saw Ember down the hall getting ready to leave. Dean followed behind her, I caught up to them and tapped her on the shoulder. "You're not gonna leave without saying goodbye, are you?" She sent me a sad smile and hugged me.

"I'll be back soon. I promise, PB."

"You better be, I need my partner back." She looked behind me and back at me.

"Don't worry, she will." She kissed my cheek and left. I looked back at Autumn's door and saw her peeking out, I shook my head and walked off.

* * *

Jesus christ, was that okay or?


	5. Chapter 5

I have been in the hospital with Autumn and she was still knocked out. I sat by her bed just waiting. I held her hand and looked at her, I just wanted to kiss her and let her know that everything was going to be okay...I hope. I know Dean saw me after Autumn decided it was smart to jump off the ladder. I was going off on my own thoughts and I felt her hand squeeze mine. I was on high alert now, she began stirring then opened her eyes looking at mine. Weight was lifted off my shoulders, I smiled at her and I finally spoke.

"You're an idiot." She huffed and tried to sit up. I held her hand tightly and helped her, I sat back down not letting go. "You scared the shit out of me and Ember out there. We were telling you to get down but you thought you were cool and decided to jump off and look at what you got yourself into!" She kept looking at me with a blank stare. "Are you even listening to me?"

"You're here."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"You got me out?"

"Technically Ember did, but I carried you out and rode with you here."

"I was just so angry."

"Oh, Em and I saw that for sure." I ran my thumb over her knuckles and decided that I should tell her about after Extreme Rules. "After the show ended, Dean and Em went to get their title fixed, I needed to talk to her after you whole outburst with AJ." I felt her hand squeeze mine tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine. Keep going."

"We started wondering around the arena, then we heard someone screaming and things being thrown. She and I made it to one of the stands entrance and we saw you in the middle of the ring." She shut her eyes, I saw tears fall.

"I'm sorry you saw that. You must think I'm a fucking lunatic now."

"Quite the opposite."

"It's just. I let her take over, I should have listened to Ember about Dean. But, I decided to listen to that...psychotic person!" Autumn winced as she yelled.

"Hey, hey! Relax, before you hurt yourself more, kiddo."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, just don't yell."

"I meant about that night, Seth." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Shouldn't I be apologizing about that night?"

"No, you had all the right to react the way you did. I was only thinking about getting Ember out of the Shield, and the moment I found out her and Dean were together. I forgot about everything we had." She let go of my hand wiping the tears from her face. "I hurt you more than you hurt me, Seth. I didn't care about what I said to you untilI heard those worlds click in my head. It was too late to take them back, I hate myself for it because..." She let out a sob, I stood up and cupped her face.

"Autumn, that's over and done with."

"No! You are the only guy that understood me and cared for me. You saw me for me and I fucked up everything."

"Auty, you didn't. If you did, would I be here right now?" I softly placed my lips on her, lingering longer than I wanted to, but I didn't care. I wanted to let her know that everything was going to be okay. I pulled away, wiping her tears and smiled. She smiled and return but quickly frowned.

"Great, now I'm in pain." I let her go and walked to the door.

"D-do you need a nurse!? I'll go get you one righ-"

"Will you sit down? I have this damn morphine button here." She pressed it and looked at me. "Will you..." The morphine was taking it's toll. "Stay w-." She closed her eyes and passed out. I pulled the chair closer to her, leaning my head against the bed holding her hand, it didn't take my long for sleep to kick my ass. I kissed her temple and closed my eyes.

* * *

13-12, Jacks? I think so. :) Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
